


Too Long to Wait: A Series of Drabbles Just Before the Birth

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [25]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few fluffy drabbles that take place just before the birth of Ellohir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: A Series of Drabbles Just Before the Birth

Frodo sank into the warm water, feeling as cozy and safe as the little one inside him felt. How he adored the fragrance of soap bubbles that fluttered into the air each time he breathed! The water floated him weightlessly. Aragorn sat on a stool beside him with a wet cloth.

"I'm a hobbit of sober years," Frodo said, lifting a eyebrow without opening his eyes. "I don't think I need help taking a bath."

Aragorn chuckled and rubbed the cloth over Frodo's huge belly. "Do you suppose the baby hears us speak?"

"Perhaps," Frodo said with a sleepy smile.

 

***

Frodo giggled as Aragorn clasped one of his feet. He could barely see it over the mountain that had been his belly.

"What shall we do if the baby has such ungainly feet?"

"I shall be satisfied."

Aragorn stroked the silky, clean curls. "Tis hard to believe that I've loved a hobbit all these years and never studied one of these up close."

Frodo's hands rested on his belly, and he smiled. He adored it when the worried crease that seemed ever present on Aragorn's brow relaxed long enough for him to pour his love into Frodo and the baby.

***

 

"Aragorn, wake up." Frodo tugged at Aragorn's nightshirt. "Aragorn-"

The alarm in Frodo's voice caused Aragorn's eyes to snap open. Aragorn fumbled to light the bedside lamp. "Have your pains started?"

"I'm sorry to wake you…" Frodo blushed. Now that Aragorn was awake, it almost seemed absurd. "But I could not sleep. Do you suppose there's any mushrooms to be found at this hour?"

Aragorn released a harsh sigh. "You scared me near to my death…for mushrooms?"

"Not just mushrooms…" Frodo smiled, knowing he would get what he wanted. "I think little pieces of strawberries mixed in would be splendid."

***

Frodo vomited again into the wood basin held under his mouth. Aragorn held his shoulder steady with one arm and with the other rubbed the hobbit's back in soothing circles. Frodo eyed the swirl of bright red and fungus brown in the basin and was sick again.

"Sweetheart, try to relax. You overindulged."

Strawberries and mushrooms had sounded so delectable, had haunted his sleep, but he would never eat it again. Well, maybe someday, but never again six bowls.

"I woke you…made you get it…" Frodo gasped. "Six bowls. I deserve it."

Aragorn kissed his head and held him closer.

***

Frodo watched from bed as Aragorn ran his fingers along the bassinet, examining it with patient concentration.

"It was kind of Faramir to send it," Frodo said.

"It has had good use." He ran his fingers along the wood.

"What are you looking for?"

"Splinters. Perhaps it got jarred during travel."

Frodo watched in wonder, his heart filling with a marvel so deep to nearly bring tears to his eyes that soon a babe would fill that bassinet, a child that held the sum of himself and Aragorn. The baby moved inside, and Frodo placed his hands protectively over him.


End file.
